


Lakshmi

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Sins of the Mother [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Wynstella spends her summer with Lakshmi.





	1. Wynstella

Wynstella doesn’t care enough about Quiddich to go to the World Cup. She has so many much more interesting things to do.

(So, so many things.)

She spent the first half of the summer cleaning Lestrange manor with Chilly and Leery. She sorted silver knives and cursed swords and human parts, burned down the portraits of her ancestors, _viciously_ destroying every reminder of Aglaeca’s existence.

Lakshmi invited her to spend the second half with her.

(Over a month, with a friend, somewhere no one knows her as her mother’s daughter.)

She accepted. Enthusiastically. 

Maybe, for once, she will get a good summer.


	2. Saanvi

Mrs Suresh is strangely nice.

“Please, Wynstella, call me Saanvi.”

Wynstella nods in silence. She’s _nice_. She’s an adult and she’s _nice_. It’s _weird_.

“What do you think?”

Wynstella looks around. Everything is… Neat. All flat surfaces and sharp angles, with big windows and pastel colors and clean, shiny pictures.

(It’s a far cry from the stone walls and polished wood, from the dark rooms and heavy curtains and haughty portraits.)

(It’s been a very, very long time since she last felt safe in the Wizarding World.)

“It’s wonderful.”

(She means it.)

Saanvi, Wynstella notes, has exactly the same smile as her daughter.

She’s going to have a good time.


	3. Muggles

They go watch a movie in a dark room filled with rows of seats, and leave with heads full of images.

They go swim in a pool full of slides and clear water, and leave with wet hair and wrinkled fingers.

They go visit the town through strange underground trains, and leave with ears full of screeching metal and the songs of beggars.

They go to parks and museums, to shopping halls and coffee shops, to monuments and horror houses, to myriades of the places that make the Muggle world, and Wynstella looks at them with widest eyes and a wider smile.

(Wynstella knows all is not pure and well in the Muggle world, but the whispers are not about her and she was never touched by its evils.)

(She thinks she may be happy.)


	4. Death Eaters

The World Cup ruins everything.

Well. Not the World Cup, not directly, but the event that took place there.

Death Eaters. There were _Death Eaters_.

(Black robes white mask and _red_ , red everywhere, and a hand, a tiny hand terribly _still_ …)

Wynstella is _done_ with this shit, _done_ with them, with their prejudices and their games and their cruelty, with the fear and the nightmares, with the shadow of her mother casted upon herself.

Wynstella is _done_.

She helps Shanks getting on her shoulder and stands.

(She has work to do.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Mark


End file.
